The Crazy World Of Infinity!
by RuKa and InFiNiTy
Summary: SUP HOME FLYS! were baaaccckkkkkk! miss muse Infinity has some weird dreams in her head. will she ever survive in this road of insanity? chapter will be added. rated PG-13 for language and sexual induendos! freak! chap 2 is on! danmit.......
1. Default Chapter

Ruka: HEY EVRYBODY!!!  
  
Kiddies: HI DOCTOR NICK!!!!  
  
Ruka: *on crack* YUK, YUK, YUK!!!!  
  
Infinity: -_-; ok, because were taking a REALLY long time with our last story, we decided that we will make a MINI ficcie! WHOO!!! YEAH!! CELEBRATE!!!!  
  
Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Infinity: ^___^ hope ya likes!  
  
Main chars: Infinity, Teen titans. (Infinity: o.O ;)  
  
Infinity: as you will tell, there are MANY changes in my writing, because I had improved in writing style, so please don't flame, I am just a 13 year old fan with many talents and to make people laugh. Thank you and enj- *get's smashed*  
  
Real Infinity: o.O what is THIS fucked up shit doing outside?!?! *cleans it up* *coughs*.....WHAT HAPPENIN' Y'ALL!?!? BLING BLING 'FINITY IS IN THE PARRRRRRRRRTAH!!!!!!  
  
Party people: WHOOOOO!!! GO 'FINITY!! IT'S YA BIRFDAY!!!  
  
Infinity: *looks at birthday*.......you people need to spell. -_-;  
  
Ruka: *off crack* OK, PEOPLE, PREPARE FOR A MINI FIC, WHOOHOOO!!!! *bouncing off walls.....literally.*  
  
Infinity: I already told them Ruka, you need to stop.......  
  
Ruka: o_O oh....well, enjoy then! *continues to bounce off walls and drink vodka* DA BEEEEER IS GOOOOOOODA!!! AND SO IS RUM!  
  
Infinity: warnin' fo meh homies and homeless in da fanfiction world, good ol' humor, twisty twists, bad language, crude humor, sexual dialogue and squirrels. *get's attacked by a squirrel* *comes back all bloody n' such* o.O if you don't like this fic, DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING, YOU SAD FUCKA'S!!!!!!! ALWAYS TRYN' TO HURT PEOPLE FO' FUN!!! GET OUT OF MEH FACE! *kills the camera man*  
  
Camera man: x_X;  
  
Ruka: HEY! He cost me a bazillion dollars in the world of retarded retars! *cries of overdue bills*  
  
Infinity: o___O........enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: -_-; man, you guys are slow. All right, all right. I don't own teen titans......DAMN IT!!! *eats some shoes*  
  
Chapter 1: ARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Infinity: *drooling in bed*  
  
Ruka: *dissolves in front of her* *nudges her slightly*  
  
Infinity: *opens one eye*....Ru...Ruka? What the hell do you want?  
  
Ruka: T_T *kick her out of bed*  
  
Infinity: *on the floor* DAMN YOU AND THE POWER OF CHEESE!!!!!  
  
Ruka: ^_^ good, your up. I have some news for you.  
  
Infinity: *flops up* *looks down to see that her pale colored skin is covered in the uniform of subway* o_O why am I in a subway uniform?  
  
Ruka: *shrugs* anyways, I have something to say.  
  
Infinity: well hurry up, you know I need a bra after 12 hours of sleep! *points to her perfectly round breast, rephrase, BIG breasts.*  
  
Ruka:......they aren't sagging.  
  
Infinity: YES THEY ARE!!! *cries*  
  
Ruka: -_-; ANYways, have decided that my fanfiction days are over.  
  
Infinity: *jaw drops* O.O WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?  
  
Ruka: I have decided that my fanfiction writing days are over and I am going to pursue my REAL passion!.....SALSA DANCING!!!! *starts dancing*  
  
Infinity: *falls over* WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruka: yes, I am a gay man. * does some more salsa* LOOK AT ME NOWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Infinity: O.O...........................that's it. No more fruit loops for me before bedtime.  
  
Berry white: *pops in* GOTTA HAVE MY POPS!!! *pops out*  
  
Infinity:.................*pushes Ruka out of her room* *doorbell rings* FINALLY!! Some normal people! *opens the door and Cyborg is there*  
  
Cyborg: *crying* WAHHHH!!! Something HORRIBLE has happened!  
  
Infinity: no...........it can't be.  
  
Cyborg: it is..............  
  
Infinity:................................................................... .......*gasp* CHEESE IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!!! *sucks her thumb*  
  
Cyborg: T_T NO YOU 244 (@$$)!!!!!!!!! I have discovered something horrible about myself! *cries on Infinity's shoulder*  
  
Infinity: *is not amused* what could ever that be.  
  
Cyborg: I am...............A WOMAN!!!!  
  
Infinity: o_O.....well, that's the most interesting thing I've heard today.......*thinks about it*..........A WOMAN!?!?!?!  
  
Cyborg: YES!! I read frilly magazines, I have a womanly frilly walk and I secretly paint my frilly toenails!!! I AM A WOMAN!!!  
  
Infinity: *is taping* uhhuh, go ahead dah-lin!! Tell us more about this SHOCKING discovery!  
  
Cyborg: AND I SHOP FOR BRAS!!!! I AM OFFICLALLY A WOMAN!!! *cries his ass off*  
  
Infinity: but, you don't have any breasts!!!!  
  
Cyborg: I'M A FLAT-CHESTED FRILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Infinity: -_- but cyborg, you lack of da 'feminine part'!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: BUT I-.................you have to have a 'part' to be a woman?  
  
Infinity: *slaps forehead*  
  
Cyborg: oh, well then, no problem here. Sorry to worry you so. *walks out*  
  
Infinity: *crosses out cyborg in her "Normal" list.* *doorbell rings again* now who the HELL is this?!?! *grumbles* *opens door to find robin*  
  
Robin: *cries on her shoulder*  
  
Infinity: -__- damn you Robin, YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN!!!!!  
  
Robin: I'm what?!?! Never thought about this. Am I a woman? *feel his "inner" legs*  
  
Infinity: o.O.....................STOP THAT!!! STOP THAT NOW!!!!!  
  
Robin: *stops*  
  
Infinity: o_O just tell me what the hell you are here for.  
  
Robin: well, *sniff* I think Starfire's sleeping with.....MAMMOTH!!!!  
  
Mammoth: yo, da bitch is mine! *snaps his fingers*  
  
Robin: o_O oh no you didn't!  
  
Mammoth: oh, yes I DID!  
  
Robin: *makes a catfight with mammoth*  
  
Infinity: ...........................*closes the door*  
  
Door: DING DONG!!! *get's a cookie* ^___^  
  
Infinity: great, another frilly. (Frilly is my word of saying all the bad words in the world. But I know it means another thing. ^.^) *opens the door to find beast boy*  
  
Beast boy: 'sup?  
  
Infinity: *looks behind him* but i- and Robin- and mammoth and starfi- do you know where they are?  
  
Beast boy: me? Last time I've seen 'em, they were frilling like mad. Got any tofu up in this broke-down crib? *starts searching.*  
  
Infinity: o___O?!?!?!.......................*kicks beast boy out* AND THE CHEESE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! *slams the door* -_-; bum...  
  
Door: DING DON- *get's fried*  
  
Infinity: SHADDUP!!!!!! *flops on bed and drools like mad* *doorbell rings* *throws a ransom vase at the door* GO AWAY, HO!!!!!  
  
*barges in none other than................THE KING OF EUROPEIN WEINERS!!!*  
  
Euro king: Snorkflack forkatonk curponatilous?!?!?  
  
Infinity: *put's shades on* worrrrrdddd...........^^  
  
Euro king: *unzips himself to reveal....RAVEN!*  
  
Infinity: *gasp* YOU WERE THE EURO KING?!?!? AND ALL THE FUC-  
  
Raven: NO I AM NOT THE EURO KING YOU BITCH, I NEED SOME ADVISE!!!  
  
Infinity: *still has shades on* chilllll my girl.......have a weiner!! *throws some at her*  
  
Raven: *fumes*...........*explodes*  
  
Infinity: o_O it's just like Alice in f***er land..............THE SEX COMIC SPEAKS TO ME!!! *dies*  
  
*things turn swirly and a voice is heard*  
  
In.....Infin............Infini................................INFINITY DAMNIT, WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!!!  
  
Infinity: *shoots up from bed* MOTHER OF BEEF!!!!!!! *falls over* o_O *sees that she is still in her room* THANK GOD!!!..........that's it. No more fruit loops for me! Dejavu!!!! Freaky...........o_O  
  
*the end*  
  
*after notes*  
  
Ruka: -.- I know, I know. I'm taking to long with my story. But I assure you, I haven't forgotton. This is only a warm-up story so feel free to send reviews if you want to. I just didn't want to make you feel that you were being ignored, so yeah...............THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS WITH MY STORY!! MUCHO THANKO TO TOMBOY AND OTHER GREAT REVIEWERS!! BUH BYE!!!  
  
Infinity: *is bouncing off walls* THE CHEESE WILL COMPELL YOU!!!! *dies*  
  
*~RuKa And InFiNiTy~* 


	2. ain't this a bitch

Ruka: well, ain't this a surprise...I updated.  
  
Infinity: y'know.....everybody hates you know.  
  
Ruka: I think I know that.  
  
Infinity: I guess we should start explaining....me and Ruka and her friends, Gina and Kin were washing my clothes because I wanted them to and because they were my best and loyal servants and-  
  
Ruka: bonks Infinity on the head grrrrrrr.....here's what Really happened...my computer crashed at home and now I have to go ahead and type my stories in school....*looks around* unless my cheap mother of mine buys us another computer, I'm stuck! -_-; ain't this a bitch..........  
  
Infinity: WHOO!! NO BASHING! Waves no Infinity bashing flag ^__^  
  
Ruka: oh yeah, it's just great for you.  
  
Infinity: we swear that we'll update as soon as we can, ok ya'll?!?  
  
Everyone:...................................  
  
Infinity: I'll take that as a yes. 


End file.
